The Other God?
by Immortalwerewolf
Summary: Keria was created with one purpose, to replace Akito. But when she isn't a God, or a boy, Ren simply leaves her to grow up with the others. But will her secrets challenge Akito's power over the Sohma family?
1. Revision is Here!

'The Other God" Revision has been posted!

Here's a link to see the whole new version!

s/8290632/1/The_Other_God_Revised


	2. Let's Go Home!

Chapter One: Let's Go Home!

This place had changed so much since my last visit, the people, the school, the **hate**. My name is Keria... no last name. I lived in this town next to my substitute family for a few years before my guardian decided it would be best if we weren't too close to the main house of Sohma. I never understood her that way, always resenting them for no real reason. But I visited all the time, staying at Hatori's house since he didn't have anybody there anyway. The last time he had a girlfriend, I wonder if they're married already...

But first things first... Shigure's house. It was on the way, and since I was by myself this time, I could stop by really quick, right? The rules were never the same, I can... I can't... I can... I can't. Maybe it was because Shigure didn't know who I really was, or maybe it was because Akito didn't want him to know...

Whatever, I was almost seventeen, so I could do what I wanted on this trip. But as I walked through the familiar forest, I could tell there was a difference. Like the plants seemed to be in good shape, and the sweet smell of a cooking dinner filled the air. Had Shigure found a girlfriend to cook for him, finally someone who stand to stay around and deal with his antics? I know it wasn't my job to worry about him, only genetics made Shigure my father. You see, Akito's mom, Ren, had been so angry about Akito being a girl that she tried to make another God. But there was a problem, they would need Akito's DNA, and someone else's to actually make the process happen. Shigure just happened to be the unlucky candidate. Both of them were only ten when I was created, so they were only my parents by blood, relationships were nothing more than a distant cousin. But Shigure and I had become good friends up until I moved away when I turned eight, giving me reason to visit when I was twelve, and again now. I just hope this girlfriend he had was a Sohma, or there could be trouble...

Walking up to the porch, I took a deep breath, calming the excitement building up inside. Shigure didn't need to know the truth, not for the rest of our lives if possible. But before I could step onto the porch, a familiar guy with orange hair and fiery eyes ripped the door open, yelling about someone when he cut off, staring down at me. We were the same age, Kyo and I, but we had only met once before. I was the weird new girl at the dojo who had the natural talent for beating him to a pulp.

"Who the hell are you?" He smirked, crossing his arms.

Always the snotty little brat Kyo was, never looking past what was right in front of him. Maybe it was my hood that had deceived him like everyone else in town. Quickly removing it, I replied.

"Do you have a brain at all Kyo? Because you're really bad at faking it." I smirked back, tossing my dark hair back, wondering if his memory could kick in at all.

"Wait... ah hell! What are you doing here Keria!" He yelled, stomping passed me uninterested. I was glad he didn't have any hard feelings.

"Did you say Keria?!" Two voices yelled from inside, one was excited, the other confused. I laughed, stepping into the warm house and closing the door behind me. Shigure sat at the table, a much older Yuki sitting across from him.

"Well this is a surprise, I'm glad you have returned!" Shigure mocked as I sat down between them, smiling back.

"Keria, how long has it been since we've talked?" Yuki asked kindly, leaning on his hands.

"Ages, I hardly recognize the place. Did you help Shigure clean out all the junk?" But Yuki shook his head, looking toward the kitchen.

"No, we actually have someone living with us named Tohru Honda. She''s agreed to clean up to pay for living here." I leaned forward, staring at both of them.

"You actually have someone that's not a Sohma living here? I guess you guys have been avoiding her completely then. She'd be out of here if she found out right?" But again, the surprises continued, both of them shaking their heads this time.

"Tohru actually knows everything about the curse, she's almost met every one from the Zodiac." Shigure answered, smiling at my reaction, quickly adding "So you should be safe if anything were to happen."

"Of course." I sighed, not looking at Yuki's fairly confused look. He didn't know either I guessed, being left in the dark like everyone else. The only one's that knew about my ties to the Zodiac were Akito, Hatori, and my guardian. Shigure thought he knew what happened if anyone touched me who wasn't a Sohma. He believed that I was one of the "Legendary Sub-Zodiac Animals", a myth created by Hatori to keep him quiet. But now I had to be on guard, just like every day I lived back home. After a few minutes, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes came out of the kitchen. She jumped back when she saw me, being surprised that a visitor had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Tohru Honda and it's an honor to meet you!" She said with a bow.

"My name's Keria, and it's a pleasure to meet you. Yuki and Shigure have already told me all about you." I said with the best smile I could give.

For the next few weeks, visits to Shigure's house were every day for the winter break. Tohru and I became better and better as friends, Yuki and Kyo eventually asking me more questions about my home. But it was the phone calls from more of the family that really made me feel at home. Rin and Haru called to make sure it was really me, always feeling protective of me. They knew the truth also, and just like everyone else, did everything to make sure our circle stayed this small. Until the day that I came down with a cold. Shigure insisted to take my temperature every time, give me the medicine, and called Hatori to tell everyone that I was highly contagious. All of it a lie of course, just to keep Tohru Honda from ever touching me at all...


	3. Why Did You Have to Find Out?

Chapter Two: Why Did You Have to Find Out?

Under the covers it could have been a thousand degrees, my fever obviously spiking dramatically. Breathing was hard, moving was hard, but I wouldn't give in. The only ones home at this point were Tohru and Yuki, doing homework before school started up again and watching over me while Hatori was at work. Right now I would give anything to just sit outside where a fresh coat of snow stuck to the ground. Thankfully Tohru hadn't tried to take my temperature or adjust my blankets in my sleep, revealing my Zodiac form. That was when a door slammed downstairs, voices rising in an angry tone. Footsteps stomped up the stairs, Tohru's voice frantic as she tried to get whoever was coming up to stop. But they continued, soon knocking on my door.

"Come in." I managed before rolling over the opposite direction. The door opened, two pairs of shoes stepping loudly into the room.

"You certainly look like hell."

"Why did you have to get yourself so sick Keria?"

At that point, those two voices were the most beautiful thing I'd heard in days. Quickly turning around, Rin and Haru stood at the door, both looking at me. All I could manage was a happy nodd, both of them walking in and sitting at the foot of the bed with their huge coats.

"So has Tohru been giving you trouble since you're so sick Keria?" Haru commented, leaning against the wall cross-legged. Shaking my head, they both gawked.

"Why aren't you talking, you're not really that sore?" They both asked, only to have me point at my throat and nod.

"Really?" Rin sighed, standing up again. "Then you need proper treatment; how about some soup?" She stated, leaving the room again. Haru looked over, smirking before becoming serious.

"You still haven't told Shigure yet, have you?" He finally asked, staring at the floor. I confirmed no, shaking my head again.

"It'll happen eventually, I just think that it would be better coming from you instead of Hatori or Akito." He hissed her named, almost glaring at the floor. That's how it always was with Rin and Haru, they thought I should have told Shigurelast time too, even though I was only twelve at the time.

Soon I was all better again, the winter disappearing only to be replaced by the thunderstorms of spring. Everyday it rained on my walk over to Shigure's, and I should have worn a jacket just to be safe. After a particularly good meal from Tohru, everyone began talking and chatting. It really felt like a family, just being her without any real complication. Soon Hatori called just like every night, telling me that I would late getting home if I didn't leave now, sending me out the door. I reached the street without any problem, when I heard Tohru coming up behind me. She was running up with a jacket, suddenly jumping up behind me to throw it on my back. And before I could react, her hand grazed my shoulder, a puff of smoke emerging. I fell on the ground in my Zodiac form, backing away into the fence from the street. Tohru screamed, pulling the jacket back to stare straight at me. I growled, angry with myself, and also at the curse. She didn't need to see me in such a ratty form of a small black wolf.

Tohru backed away, confused but still innocent.

"But, you're a girl, and I didn't hug you! What happened!" Tears fell down her face, Tohru thinking she had done something wrong. I tried to consul her, but just I stood to approach her, another voice was yelling from down the street.

"Tohru, I think she'll be fine...." Shigure came into view with an umbrella, Yuki behind him with another jacket that apparently was for Tohru. But when Shigure saw me standing over Tohru, he screamed, dropping the umbrella and kicking me.

_This dog was about to attack Tohru, who was crying on the ground. I tried my best to get it away, actually using the umbrella to beat it away. But with it's whining, I couldn't stand it. Why wouldn't it just go away? Yuki picked Tohru up, getting away from the street as I faced the dog. But it was unusual, this dog felt different from others. I couldn't tell what it was thinking or anything. I finally gave it a hard kick to get it away, accidentally sending it into the street. But to make it worse, a large truck was barreling down at the same time. I reached out to save it when a puff of smoke emerged, just like the one when I or anyone else from the Zodiac changes. It cleared just in time for Keria's face to come into view, those same huge dark eyes that the dog had staring straight at me as the truck suddenly slammed into her._


	4. Down Fall of Everything

Chapter Three: Down Fall of Everything

Once again, I was stuck with pain. Lying on my back without any resolve. Why did it always end up like this? Opening my eyes, the bright lights and constant beeping were a rude awakening back to the world that had put me here. A few faces came into view, all of them new and unfamiliar. But when trying to ask questions, I was stopped by the uncomfortable tube I suddenly noticed choking down my throat. The beeping was suddenly faster, a cold gloved hand wrapped around the tube protruding from my mouth.

"Just take a deep breath as I pull this out." Inhaling sharply, the tube ripped out my chest, being put away quickly.

"That was your ventilator, since you were unable to breathe on your own when you first came in Keria. Do you remember what happened?" The woman was kind looking, a round face and twinkling eyes. My throat was rough, keeping me from answering.

"Water?" I finally cracked, pointing to my throat. She quickly nodded and helped pour a glass into my mouth.

"Thank you." I replied, blinking again to try to focus on the lights when it suddenly hit me. She was taking care of me, but I hadn't changed back yet. Looking around nervously, the doctors her all in a radius of at least two feet from my bed, the woman only a little closer.

"We were told about your condition Keria, so we haven't touched you at all. The whole staff has been notified of your possible skin out-brake." Sighing with relief, I leaned back, thanking that someone who knew the secret had admitted me obviously.

"And since you're awake and no longer critical, your family's doctor will be taking you home to his private practice." She smiled, still looking at her. "So you understand what's going now, correct?"

With a weak nod, she understood, turning and leaving with the rest of the doctors. Hatori entered after them, sitting next to me in a chair and taking out his briefcase.

"I'm sorry Hatori, and know how much you hate it every time someone else finds out about the Sohmas." I apologized, almost tearing.

"It's okay Keria, Tohru and Shigure explained what happened, so there shouldn't be any ramifications for anything." He was forcibly trying not to talk about it I guessed, just trying to get his work done before taking me back. Upon returning to his house, everyone was waiting in the front room, except for Shigure. Since my legs were sort of broken from the hit, Hatori and I switched rooms for a few days, someone always sitting by my bed to make sure I would be okay. But they didn't know how easy it was to hide your feelings, especially under thin covers. I couldn't get that image out of my mind, Shigure staring at me with such hatred. I knew it would be hard for anyone to recognize me in that form, probably impossible, but it still hurt knowing that it was my best friend. A tear suddenly fell down my cheek, surprising me so much that I transformed. Thankfully it was Rin who was in the room at the time, quickly pulling down the covers to see me lying there still. And for the second time in my entire life, she actually smiled down at me.

"You're worrying way to much Keria, and transforming like that wont help your healing." She sat down next to me, stroking my head and neck.

"And I never understood why you hate transforming so much, even being so neurotic when a Sohma touches you. At least when you transform you don't break the bed from sheer size." I sneered with laughter, laying my head on her knee.

"At least when you transform, your own family knows who you are still." Her face hardened, then lightened with a smirk.

"You can't blame Akito or anyone for not wanting to tell Shigure the truth, and I'm sure he's beating himself up just as much as you."

_It was weird when Shigure hadn't come out of his room after I made breakfast, and then lunch. Did he really blame himself that much for the accident? I still couldn't believe it myself that Keria was actually a special member of the Zodiac that changed even when someone outside the family just touched her. But Shigure didn't mean to hurt her, he was just trying to protect me from what looked like a vicious dog. Yuki and Kyo were just as surprised, like they hadn't known either. Yuki just said that he'd always suspected something weird about her, but it explained a lot. Kyo just stomped off, mumbling something about how it explained why she had beaten him so many times. But after cleaning the entire house, I couldn't avoid having to confront poor Shigure. Coming up to the door, I couldn't hear anything inside, so I knocked loudly incase he was asleep. No answer._

"_Shigure, I'm coming in." But when I opened the door, he wasn't anywhere in sight. But after a closer look, I found him transformed in the corner, lying down facing a wall. _

"_What happened Shigure?!" I hadn't hugged him, and his editor hadn't stopped by all day, so why was he a dog? But after thinking, I realized he might still be upset, and the stress might have done it._

"_Are you still sad about Keria, Shigure?" I asked, but I only got a small nod as a response. "But it wasn't your fault Shigure, I'm sure she doesn't blame you at all." I tried to reassure him, but Shigure wouldn't budge._

"_Tohru?" Yuki was behind me, sitting down next to me. "I think he's just a little overwhelmed. After all, him and Keria were the closest out of anyone else in the family. For a while they were like siblings, and to find out that much was being kept a secret, well it must be a little strange." But when Yuki was finished, Shigure turned around, glaring at both of us. _

"_I knew about Keria's special... abilities from the beginning, I just need some time alone." His eyes were sad, and his arms were shaking, but we knew he would be okay. _

_Yuki and I sat alone in at the table for a long time before he finally broke the silence. _

"_I just don't understand, why would this be kept secret? So what if she's touched by an outsider, it's only a little more complicated than any of us in the Zodiac. She's just a little special, that's all." _

Later that night, a strange phone call comes for a Shigure from Hatori, an update on Keria? But when he answers, Shigure is angry, hanging up quickly.

"Damn Akito." He finally breathes, walking back to his room. At least he isn't transformed anymore, but why the sudden change? And what's this new update on Keria, who's supposed to be in bed for another four weeks?


	5. Interlude His Side

Chapter Four: Interlude/ His Side

It felt like a heart attack almost, although I had never had one of those surprisingly. Her dark eyes were so sad and beaten down, like staring into two black holes. Full of hate, full of despair. Hate toward me, for doing this to her. I had just thrown the only person who felt as close to me as a sister into the pathway of a truck. She must hate me now, thought as the ambulance came. Yuki and I insisted on carrying her to the car, claiming that she had a skin condition that could break out if she was touched by anyone unfamiliar. Thankfully it was believable and Hatori was brought with them to administer any medication. But even though they had assured me it wasn't anything critical by the looks of things, I was sure she was suffering tremendous pain. All because of me, and my stupid ignorance to notice anything wrong in the first place.

But it had been several days since then, Keria still not waking up. And then She came into the picture; Akito. She never left the house unless it was a very special occasion, and showing up at my front door unannounced was even more unusual.

"We need to talk Shigure." She stated, walking passed Yuki and coming toward me, her short hair a mess while her shirt and pants were almost untouched clean. I thought it was about Tohru finding out about Keria, or what I had done to her. I had thought all these years she was a special type of the Zodiac, like a sub-species of dog since she was born in that year. But I'd obviously never done the math myself. Akito stepped closer to me, beckoning for a private room in the house. We ended up in my office, sitting across from each other at my desk, a too casual setting for the head of the family.

"Shigure, I'm sure you have noticed something strange about our precious Keria. I'm sure you're suffering just as much as her at this point, but there is something you should know about her." Her voice was strangely lively, as if she was nervous for some reason. What exactly did she mean by _something_?

"I know what Keria is now, I just don't understand how this happened when Tohru didn't even hug her, just her hands on her shoulders." I had been a concern of mine that this may be more serious than at a first glance, but nothing would prepare me for what Akito said next.

"It's because she's not a true member of the Zodiac, or a true human you see." She said coolly, looking straight into my eyes. "She was created Shigure, by my mother to replace me."

Created? What did that mean? Keria wasn't made of mud or something inhuman was she?

"What are you trying to say Akito, that she's some sort of alien?" But Akito's expression stayed the same, unsurprised by my words.

"No Shigure, she's technically our daughter, created genetically when we were only ten. Ren made Hatori's father take DNA from both of us in the form of blood, and made Keria with it. Of course it was all because I was a girl, but her plans were ruined when Keria was also a girl." A small smile crossed her face, as if she was enjoying thinking of her mother's disappointment.

But this couldn't be true, Keria mine? When wrapping my mind around it, I realized it could be. I had gotten tons of blood work done when I was younger by Hatori's father, just for medical safety he said. And Keria did resemble both Akito and I, dark hair and eyes. I wondered if Keria knew this, or just the other adults.

"How did you find this out Akito, and how long have I been lied to?" I sounded a little too accusing, but Akito was acting strangely calm toward me.

"I was told when she visited the last time, just five years ago. It wasn't too surprising to me, since I knew my mother's hatred and knew how far she would go to replace me. But I didn't want you to know then, knowing how close you had become to her. You two were more like siblings, and ruining that would just bring you unhappiness."

This was too strange, Akito acting kindly toward others for no reason. If Keria was really a Sohma, then Akito would have control over her, unless...

"I've seen what she has cursed with because of my side of the gene pool, but what about being half God Akito? What is that doing to her?" Apparently she had been waiting for this question, leaning forward with an awkward smile.

"I wont live very long Shigure, you know that. I also get sick fairly easily nowadays, and have control over anyone in the family. But you have to ask Hatori to tell you the miraculous things that have happened to Keria because of being half of God." She stood then, turning to leave quickly.

"Wait Akito, I have one more question for you." She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Does Keria know all this you've told me?" her mood suddenly changed to anger then.

"Keria has known the truth since she was eight years old and her arrogant guardian took her away from me. And she's the one who was given the choice to tell you or not this entire time." Akito hissed, slamming the door behind her and leaving the house. I was left with my thoughts, a dangerous set up for these emotions I now felt. This whole time, no matter how close Keria felt to me, she never told me the truth. But why? Did she think I would see her differently, or think that we shouldn't be friends if it was the right thing to do? So many questions, but the one person I needed to ask them to was stuck in the hospital because of me.

A few days later, Hatori called to tell me that Keria had come back to his house from the hospital. But that was almost unbelievable!

"Hatori, Akito visited a while ago and told me everything, so I'm wondering if it's really safe to bring her home this early knowing how Akito is doing health-wise." I stammered, almost panicked.

"Shigure, I've been working with Keria for a long time now, and I've come to believe that she wont be suffering like Akito, at least not for a long time. It's actually a miracle she isn't paralyzed from the hit, seeing as her X-rays from that night showed that her spine was literally smashed to bits. But she's recovered quickly, and has only a few fractures left in one of her legs. So please don't worry about..." He was suddenly cut off, a voice yelling in the background.

"Hatori? What's going on there?"

Silence.

"I'll call you back tomorrow!"

The line died, only static left. This was insane, Keria was having the opposite effect as Akito! It was happy news of course, but it still didn't change what had happened. I was soon was sitting alone in my office, still unsure how to feel if I ever ran into Keria again. Should I act more like a role model, or be more caring for what she does? It was just too confusing, sometimes making me wish I hadn't been told anything. Soon Tohru and Yuki were both worrying about me and coming to visit when I suddenly transformed. But it was obvious that they didn't know anything that was going on either.

When Hatori called back the next day, it was just another test against my sanity.

"You are not to come visit Keria, and she isn't allowed to come over to your house anymore. Akito's orders." His voice was dull, like he was just giving out the daily news.

"She can't do that! Keria is special to me, I can't just let her..." And then it was like a slap to the face, Hatori never raising his tone.

"Don't start talking like that Shigure, you know just as well as I that you were never planning to visit her while she was sick anyway. Knowing this much now will just complicate the healing process if you came around. So I won't call again until I think you've called down and come to sense with what has happened. Good-bye."


	6. A Whole New Level of Hate

Chapter Five: A Whole New Level of Hate

"Please Akito! I didn't mean to! Don't leave me in here!" I pleaded, but it wasn't any use, watching her walk away from me in the tiny cell I had been placed in. The chains pulled against the wall as I reached my three foot limit, leaving me to yell and scream for help. But she wouldn't have it, locking the door behind her and looking through the barred window sadly.

"You were always the one I kept closest to my heart Keria, being my own flesh and blood. And a part of me died the day you were taken away form me by that retched woman. But you give me no choice but to lock you away from the world and family you could so easily destroy." She turned back away, never looking back.

The Day Before

Lying in bed all day was becoming more of a chore now that it had almost been a week. My legs felt fine, but Hatori refused to let me even sit up.

"You still need to rest the muscles." He said, leaving me with Rin or Haru constantly. Why did I get the feeling that they were beginning to act more like security rather than volunteer help? But I can admit I never expected Hatori to come back, still as calm and scary as usual, to stand in front of me with his news.

"I'm sorry Keria, but Akito has ordered that neither Shigure or your guardian are allowed to visit you at all." His voice still as calm as it had always been, no emotion, no worry. But I was definitely full of emotion.

"Why the hell not!?" I jumped up, standing up in my Pj's in front of him. "I don't give a shit about that stupid bitch back home, but why can't Shigure come to visit! You know he's the one person I've wanted to see this entire time!" I shouted, Haru grabbing my shoulder.

"Keria, you just have to obey Akito! Don't blame Hatori!" he yelled, trying to get me onto the bed. Looking down at my legs, the blood flow increased rapidly, the feeling suddenly returning. But there was no pain, no soreness, nothing different from before the accident. Still in amazement, I looked up at Hatori, who was glaring back intently, eyes turned to slits.

"Why am I still in bed when I'm completely healed you lying bastard!" Even when I grabbed his collar, Hatori still didn't fight back. Haru had both arms around my chest now, trying to pull back while still yelling.

"What are you hiding from me Hatori!" I was screaming now, burning tears pouring over my cheeks. Rin opened the door to see the scene, jumping onto my arm that was holding onto Hatori. Both of them were yelling and screaming, pulling me back from Hatori forcefully, pushing me back down onto the bed. I fought back, almost kicking both of them as I tried to break free. Hatori suddenly became worried, telling both of them not to let go until I calmed down. But he was hiding something from me, Akito was hiding something from me. He left the room, leaving me alone with Rin and Haru. I was frantic now, still kicking and telling them to let go. Haru stayed silent, digging his knee into my side. But Rin was cussing loudly, wrapping her legs around one of mine to pin me down.

And then it happened... the Other Transformation.

It was more like an explosion than a puff of smoke, my vision suddenly being thickly fogged by black.

I thought the surprises had ended with my curse, but apparently not when I suddenly woke up in a concrete cell, lying down on the cold ground. Hatori sat across from me, his arm wrapped around in a white bandage, a large rifle in the other.

"Are you going to transform again or not?" He asked quickly, cocking the gun. I shook my head, looking around at the dim room.

"Hatori, what happened? All I remember is an explosion in the bedroom. Are Rin and Haru okay?" But he didn't respond, only stood slowly, holding the same side the bandaged arm was on. When he opened the door, Akito stood on the other side, her mouth in a frown and her eyes deadly. She entered after he left, locking the door behind her.

"So Keria, you have finally revealed your true colors, hurting three of your own family just because you decided to throw a fit." Her frown suddenly flipped, turning into an ugly smile. Bending over, she came within inches of my ear.

"You may have my blood, but you are no God. You wanted to know the truth right? Well you are the opposite, a filthy demon with a bloodlust. You've wanted to kill ever since you were born, and now it's your fault that Rin and Haru almost died. Of course you inherited some of my talents, but you took it to an entire new level. You don't care about them, or any of the Sohmas. You're a demon, and will be treated as such." Akito hissed, reaching behind me where my hands were bound together with rope. Untying it, she clamped on a pair of handcuffs that were attached to the wall. I was physically weak, I couldn't fight back when she suddenly started to beat me and throw me against the wall. I only wanted to know what happened to Rin and Haru. Had I really almost killed them? Were they in the hospital? Why had I hurt them so much? What was I?

With her last whip, I suddenly burst out into tears, hanging down like a wilted flower.

"I'm sorry Akito. I don't want to hurt anybody! I'm not a demon!" But with my last statement, Akito scoffed, kicking me in the chest before turning to leave.


	7. Renewed Promise

Chapter Six: Renewed Promise

_Only a day has passed since I was told not to visit Keria. But now I had two others to visit daily, as a thank you from her. Haru and Rin were in a critical state, both refusing to talk about what happened. All I knew was that Keria had disappeared, and now Haru had been found in the kitchen of Hatori's house, and Rin in the living room, both on either side of the room Keria was staying in. Hatori refused talk about it either, merely commenting that it was being taken care of and that I should just worry about Haru and Rin at the moment. Sitting next to Haru as Tohru left to check on Rin, the room was strangely quiet, only nurses walking through the hallways._

"_Don't worry about her so much Shigure, I'm sure she's fine." Haru whispered, having barely talked all day. _

"_I'm not worried about if she's safe, I just want to know what happened to you guys." There was a long pause, as if Haru was debating whether he should say anything or not. He had had the worst of the two, his arms broken and ribs mostly snapped. And after being found in the kitchen, one of the sink's pipes had been stabbed through one of his legs. _

"_Do you remember when you told us about Kyo and his other form? How scared we were of him for weeks afterward and wouldn't even go near him?" He finally breathed, laying his head back. This was random, but I nodded in response. _

"_That must've hurt him so much back then, all his family suddenly turning the other way. Of course all the adults already hated him, but all his family that were his age, cousins and such. I can't imagine if Yuki, Rin, or anyone of my friends suddenly just stopped talking." He was staring off into space, opening and closing his eyes._

"_Haru, what does that have to do with anything? Kyo had nothing to do with what happened did he?" Haru was acting so weird, closing his eyes with a thoughtful look. _

"_If you're really that worried, and you care about her that much, I would confront Akito about Keria. But just be prepared, okay?" Haru sighed, turning over to fall asleep._

It happened again, when I had reached the point of tearing at the chains in the wall. That same explosion, but this time I stayed conscious long enough to smell the burning scent of my new form. Why was this happened, only now instead of years ago. I had had my share of heartbreak, especially when I first moved away. But I had never changed into that disgusting form. But the only other person I knew had an other form like this was Kyo, but that was because he was the Cat. Was I really the opposite of God like Akito said? Was I just some weird monster that was eventually going to kill everybody? Had I already killed Haru and Rin?

These thoughts were disturbing, the world almost seeming unreal now. I was a monster, I deserved to be here, I must thank Akito for locking me away like this, where I belonged so that no one could be hurt. The cell's floor was cold and dirty, but I still lye down and face the wall I was chained to. I wasn't sleeping, or even daydreaming, just staring at the wall in a daze, praying I would never have the ability to hurt anyone again.

Akito returned though, at least a week later, throwing and kicking again. This was my punishment yes, but I was thankful for it. She was just trying to beat out the Devil in me, trying to find a way to kill him and not me. If I was weak and broken, It was weak and broken. Akito was my only friend at this point, my only ally, the only one that understood what I needed, and wouldn't stop at anything to save me. As the beating continued, blood spattering her clothes and mine, she began cussing out loud. But I still didn't fight back, thinking of what I had done to Haru and Rin, not knowing if they were dead or alive. And then Darkness.

I was guessing it was hours later, but the beating had stopped. My head throbbed, the floor a pleasant awakening to an unpleasant nightmare. But there was something else, arms around my body, the sound of someone crying. It wasn't Akito, but someone else, someone I couldn't recognize. This person was crying over me, holding my body close to him as he sobbed. The words he was speaking were unintelligible, gibberish through those tears. He was familiar, like from a dream. I knew this person, protecting me, shielding me from the Demon. Memories of a past life were swirling into view, until I remembered his name.

"Shigure... what are ... doing.. here?" My voice was weak, my arms even more as they refused to lift off the ground. The sobbing didn't seize, and the pure sound of it was becoming torture. Why was he here, crying and clutching me like I had just died? Being so low as to be leaning in such filth as my prison? But before any of my questions could be answered, the door opened again, a bright light from the hallway blinding me temporarily.

"Your time is up Shigure, get off your knees and get away. She should be coming back from unconsciousness." Reluctantly, the arms freed me, lying me back in my previous position. This voice was familiar too, only lower, wiser: Hatori. My guard when I came to visit this place where my family resided, where my true home had been. And now my only brother was slipping away again, leaving me to be punished.

He didn't want to be hurt, I told myself over and over. He doesn't want it to be painful when you die, forgetting would be much easier. Soon after that last glimpse into the outside, full consciousness never returned. I was stuck in this state of a coma, barely moving, barely breathing, barely staying alive. I still don't know to this day how long I stayed in that cell, long enough to go completely insane, but short enough that no one ever changed. And then She returned, entering my prison one last time. But now she didn't carry a whip or a weapon of any sort. The abuse was over, but the pain was still being delivered in huge doses.

"I'm going to release you today Keria. But you must promise me that you will never return here from your home." A choke came from her throat, a hand brushing against my head. By now, I was indebted to Akito for doing this, reassuring everyone's safety and sacrificing her own feelings for them. She didn't want to do this, I knew from her remarks before about me moving away. I still remembered the fury in her eyes when we had shown up at the main house, my guardian and I. She wasn't a member of the Zodiac, but was still a Sohma, and Akito thought she could order her around. But my guardian refused any of her fits, taking the beating before Hatori pulled Akito back. For a long time, that was my memory of her, angry and lashing out at everyone. After returning the first time, Hatori had taken me to see her on the first day, leaving me alone in the room with her, sitting across from her on the floor, bowing my head down.

"I think, you are very special Keria." She smirked from her bed, laying to the side and staring. All my nerves and instincts were telling me to run, but I stayed frozen in fear. This was the day I would learn that Akito and I were nearly one and the same.

"Why do you give me this look Keria, hurting my feelings like this? Do you hate me for being upset the last time? How could I not be? Your ignorant guardian took away my precious Keria, and I was left alone amongst the rest of the Zodiac. But they couldn't fill the hole that you left, the hole that only a God could fill." Akito hissed, leaning forward with almost every word. Another God? I wandered, still looking at her.

"That's right little Keria, you are almost the same as me, another God in my midst, who would've thought?" Her eyes narrowed as she came to her feet, still staring.

"I'm supposed to hate you, right? You could take over this entire family under me, and they would leave me for you." Her eyes saddened, her knees bending slowly as she came to sit in front of me.

"But it was your guardian that took you away so long ago Keria, you had no choice. I actually feel the opposite, like you are the closest to me out of the entire Zodiac. You are the Other God, yes. But you are also the only person who will stay by my side because of that. You don't know how to be God, so I will teach you as long as I can. Do you understand?" Akito grabbed my hands, laying hers on top.

"See the resemblance my child? I don't want to lose my closest ever again. Will you promise never to leave me, even if it kills you? Our bond is special, and I would never want to lose it." Her eyes softened, almost into a smile. The fear was gone now, I was no longer in front of a stranger. She was pleading, not wanting to lose something precious to her. I was that something, and she was now the closest thing to me. If we shared this bond she spoke of, I wasn't the only one suffering this alone. There was someone who understood my pain, understood what it felt like to be dumped with all this pressure. I would always stay by her side, I decided that day. Akito wasn't just head of the family to me anymore, she was my closest friend and family. With a nod, I accepted her request, a tear streaming down my face.

But what I didn't know that day, has haunted me for years. Thinking back on it, I realize what Akito has really done. She had made herself her own apprentice, her own little controlled prodigy that would out live her. I had accepted the fate of anyone else who was close to Akito, never to leave. Never to break this terrible curse that we all had to endure. Even if there was a way to break it, I would have to go against it, hide it, never reveal it to anyone. I was doomed to die like this, by the will of the True God.

Laying on my side, clutching it with a dirty hand, I defied Akito for the first time on my own. But she did not begin hitting or kicking again, but just stood there, almost in shock. I was refusing to leave, or not to return. This was my family to, and I wouldn't leave them if it cost me my life. I would never leave Akito, never leave her to feel alone again.

"Why are you doing this to yourself Keria, making me do this to you?" She screamed, throwing her arms down at her sides. Through the blood that covered my mouth, I answered.

"I won't leave you again Akito. ...My guardian has controlled everything until... now, but I'm making the choices now... I want to stay here, where I belong... I want to help you... I want to be the only person who understands... I'm not breaking my... promise." I was breathing hard in between sentences, slowly sitting up toward her. The pain was becoming greater and greater, but I ignored it. She had been protecting everyone else by herself by doing this to me, but I couldn't let her anymore.

"Please... let me... help you." Her face was blank, in shock still. Akito's fists had been shaking, but now hung still at her sides. She leaned forward, grabbing my shoulder softly. My sight was becoming blurry, but her voice still cut through the fog.

"Promise again Keria, promise me you will never go back. Promise me you will stay here forever with me, learning how to get rid of this Demon." I was wavering, barely able to stay up.

"Promise!" She yelled, almost shaking me.

"I... promise." All the tension faded, muscles failing to support. Akito's grip disappeared as I slipped backward back on the ground, falling into darkness. The last thing I heard was the door slamming against the wall as it opened, different low voices yelling through the darkness.

"Keria? Keria! Stay with me, don't die on me now Keria!" Was the last thing I heard, my brother's voice pleading.


	8. Help Wanted

Chapter Seven: Help Wanted

The voices were groggy again, vision blurry as my eyelids finally opened to the bright world around me. But it wasn't as much of a Nirvana than the first time. Pain wracked my mind and body, probes and needles breaking my skin. Hatori sat at the side, his legs crossed and a book in his hand. With a subtle gasp, he looked up at me, face placid.

"Finally, you've woken up." He shut the book, standing to check the tube that was painfully coming from my arm.

"Hatori, it hurts…" I whispered, gasping to breathe. It was a strange feeling, like my chest was under a ton of rocks. Why was it hurting so much?

"Yes, I know. Well we can't risk sending you to the hospital in this state, and it was manageable enough just to treat you here." His voice was calm as he checked her pulse and temperature.

"Where's… Shigure?" I gasped, another wave of pain reaching my back and spine.

"You know the rules Keria, he's not allowed to see you anymore until we figure out a few things." The rules had changed though, last time it was that I couldn't see Shigure period.

"Figure out what things?" My heart was racing, adrenaline kicking in. It was relieving, but only for the moment.

"Last time we only had a suspicion that you would be similar to the Cat. But when you suddenly transformed with Rin and Haru in the room, we had no choice. No one is allowed to visit you unless it is me for medical reasons, or Akito." He almost hissed her name, which was unusual. Hatori usually obeyed Akito more than anyone, didn't blame her for anything. So why was he so angry now?

Then I suddenly remembered the promise, inhaling sharply. I had sold my soul to Akito. I hadto stay here with everyone else in the Zodiac and the Sohma family. i could never betray Akito or go against her word. Now the full effect of the promise whirled around and settled down in my nerves, sending a chill through them.

"Where is Akito right now?" I mumbled, my strength returning in levels.

"She's been resting since you passed out in the cell. But I'll go tell her now that you've woken up." He turned for the door, but I tried to stop him.

"But wait! What happened to Haru and Rin? Are they okay now? Do they at least know I'm sorry? Hatori!" He had turned back to the door, but stopped when I said his name. His face turned to impatience, then anger. Forcibly, he turned back and looked straight into my eyes. It was strange, but it was only a passing thought before he gave me the entire report, like reading it from a script.

"Isuzu is fine, she just bruised her back and cracked a few ribs. But Hatsuharu won't be able to come out for a while. One of his legs was completely shattered at a point and he might have to walk with a cane or crutches for a while. And they don't blame you at all Keria, they were worried about you the entire time they spent in the hospital." Again, no emotion in his words as he quickly turned and left the room.

I explored my injuries for a few minutes, finding several stitched slashes spread out across my body. I was also bruised, some of them yellow and green, all along my legs and arms. Akito had done her work, making sure I would have to heal for at least a day before I could even think about getting out of bed.

_I couldn't believe my luck, and my misfortune. All I really wanted to do was see her, make sure she was okay. Keria had been very close to me over the years, no matter what she was or who she was. She accepted my love without question, secretly keeping a lifetime's worth of hurt away from me. But why hadn't I seen it at all? I was such a horrible friend, never paying any attention to the pain of the one's around me. But if Akito had never let me see her, explain why she was locking her away, I would've been a real fool. Keria was dangerous, if that was enough to describe it. Supposedly there was another side of her, just like Kyo had another side to him. We never spoke of it personally, and he always tried to hide it from everyone every chance he had. But that day when Tohru learned everything, she accepted him unquestionably. I don't think I could have done the same thing, someone that close turning into a monster that could kill me in an instant. And there was no way to prevent it either according to Akito. She was half God, so there was no way any of us could go against her and stop the change. But I was desperate, and this was someone I cared for the most, I would do anything to help her._

_Walking to his room, I knocked on the door softly. It opened almost immediately, Kyo's scowl and welcoming 'What?' just another moment of déjà vu or my mind._

_"Can I talk to you about something Kyo? It's really serious." He stepped back in surprise, then nodded, closing the door behind me. After sitting down on the bed, I sighed loudly._

_"So what's going on Shigure?" Kyo asked, sitting back in his chair in front of his desk._

_"It's about Keria, and about your other form." The room seemed to darken then, Kyo's face angry as he looked down._

_"What about her? And why does that have anything to do with her?" His face was confused; good. The less he knew the better._

_"I just wanted to know, what you first thought of the people around you when you first discovered it. Keria's having a similar moment right now, so I think I want to understand her more." Kyo was taken aback, crossing his arms and looking in another direction._

_"How can she be having a moment similar to that? She isn't even a true…" He cut off, looking up at me with guilt._

_"Not a true member of the Zodiac?" I finished, sighing in Kyo's direction._

_"Yeah, now that I think about, I never met her parents when we were kids, but she was always hanging around you and stuff. What exactly is she Shigure?" Kyo's enthusiasm was a little unsettling. If he had hoped there was someone who was experiencing the same thing he was, maybe he would help me._

_"I can't give you any details Kyo, but I just want to know about that time. What was that one thing you would've wanted someone to do, or say to you? It must've been painful, I just want to make it easier for her to get through this." My voice cracked, Kyo staring in disbelief._

_"No." Was his answer. "I'm not letting her get off easy just because you decided you want to help." Kyo growled, standing back up and leaving the room. My mind was now blank, unable to realize what had just happened. Did this mean he wanted her to suffer, wanted Keria to pushed over the edge that he almost fell over. Kyo had had nearly his whole life to deal with the knowledge that he could kill anyone if his beads were to come off. But Keria had lived her whole life up until now thinking that she just had those few problems in her life. And now it was revealed to be at least ten times that bad, and she didn't have any beads or anything to protect her. Kyo was being selfish and angry, just as always._

**Who did Shigure think he was? Asking me to help someone when he should have been the one to help me? I went through the pain of watching Tohru's mom die, and knowing that my mom hated me enough to kill herself. I wouldn't help someone else ease that pain just because they were a little more likable, or they weren't just a Cat. I couldn't…**

**My mind was spinning so fast that it sent me to the ground breathing hard, images and memories speeding fast.**

**I had to help Keria… no matter what's going on. I might not know what's going on, but she doesn't deserve this…**


	9. Thrown Forward

Chapter Eight: Thrown Forward

It had been at least a month... maybe more. I couldn't tell, the weather always looked the same to me these days from the large window in Akito's room. She would often lye on that porch, staring out in the sky, speaking quietly about her feelings, my future and hers, and why she was doing this. I on the other hand could never come near that window, two chains locked around my arms. Normally I would be fighting with it all to get away from the wall, to get away from this place. But Akito was the only one I could trust, the only one who had seen that other form and stayed until the end. It had happened several times now, through practices we would do with Hatori. I was now in control mostly of the other form, staying conscious, being able to move about as I pleased. But the transformation its self was more complicated. So these chains were a reassurance, a lifeline in case anything went wrong when another person from the Zodiac would come to speak with Akito. These were the only ones I had seen since that awful day with Rin and Haru. They never came to meet Akito, no surprise there. Thankfully Shigure came though, with frequent updates on Yuki, Kyo, and especially Tohru. I could never figure out why Akito hated her so much. Shigure was beginning to leave when he somberly looked over to me, not quite smiling.

"I like the new kimono, it suits you." He commented, now beginning to grin. I looked down at the like blue satin, silver patterns crawling across it. Turning to Akito, she didn't shake her head or glare at him, so I answered.

"Akito bought it for me. It really is beautiful." I replied. But Shigure's face turned dark, glancing at Akito.

"Can I talk to you in private Akito?" He stood and walked toward the porch, sitting on the edge. Akito stayed in her lounging position for another second before following, sitting a good distance away from him. The door behind them closed, Shigure's low murmur all that penetrated through it. Keria couldn't think of what he would want to talk about that she couldn't hear. Was there something wrong at the house that he didn't want me to know? Did something happen to Haru and Rin? Questions reeled around until the door finally opened again. Shigure was getting up quickly walking away past me and slamming the door behind him. Akito gracefully stood, sitting back down next to me in her own pillows and mat. I stayed sitting upright, never turning my head.

"Don't worry about it Keria, he's just jealous that he can't see you as often. But he will soon learn that it is not something to be jealous of." She smiled, turning over to fall asleep again. But I couldn't help but wonder why he had left in such a hurry.

_Walking swiftly through the hallway, I avoided looking Hatori in the eye and passing several more Sohmas. Kyo was waiting outside, leaning against the outside wall as I came up._

"_So what did he say?" Kyo smirked, standing up to walk with me._

"_Akito doesn't want the Cat to be anywhere near Keria..." I cut off, remembering the look in Keria's eyes when she had talked. I don't know who that was, but it wasn't her. It was disturbing, like looking into a deep mist, clouded and unfocused. Keria had always been passive about and around Akito. But now she acted as though Akito was her only friend, her only hope._

"_How is she doing anyway? I don't think she's left that house in ages." Kyo asked, looking back at the house in curiosity._

"_I don't know exactly, but I think Akito is planning something with her. She's acting really weird now, like she's tied to Akito or something." Kyo nodded, scratching his chin. It was much more easier to have him along with me on these trips when he knew everything that was happening. After that first day when I asked for his help, Kyo suddenly ran back and yelled that he would help Keria, but just this once. Naturally he wanted an explanation too, so I had to spill about everything; ranging from where Keria came from, to why she's been locked up. He seemed to understand it all, though the change of heart was still a mystery._

"_Why don't we just take her away from Akito or something? If she's living here, shouldn't she be going to school and stuff? I don't know, it just seems weird when Akito acts like this, but I didn't think Keria would give in that easily." This was a valid point, Kyo's strange way of thinking out loud like this. But it was strange, even for Akito to keep Keria all to herself like this._

"_I don't think that's possible Kyo. And besides, Keria doesn't seem to have any want to leave Akito's side. I just wish I had a chance to talk to her without Akito being there to monitor everything." With a sigh, I soon ran out of ideas, at least until I came home to find Yuki. He looked up as we came in, but glared at Kyo and turned back to the TV. Akito was very fond of Yuki, at least for now._

It was sad to see Shigure leave; his persistence to see me was touching. But Akito and I knew it wasn't save for me to be alone or even unchained around anyone at this time. But another part of me still saddened, remembering the times I had gone over to his house for one of Tohru's lovely dinners. Those times it was more simple, one less thing to think about while eating my meal. All Tohru had to do was stay far away enough to not touch. But now I had to control this new feeling in my soul, this new side of me that wanted to attack anything that moved; this other side that was savage and bloodthirsty. With a tear starting to blot out my vision, I finally had to reach up and wipe it away, the chain jingling all through out the movement.

"Why are you crying Keria? Has something upset you from Shigure's visit?" Akito's voice was calm, but she almost hissed as his name escaped her lips.

"No Akito, I'm sorry. I've just been thinking about how things turned out. It sometimes hurts me to think about the past and what I've done to it."

The room was silent for a few minutes, Akito merely breathing faster to answer. But then she suddenly stood, walking over to me and grabbing my collar.

"You will not think about the past anymore Keria! Do you understand! You are mine, and you will only do and think about only what I tell you to!" She was yelling now, pulling my collar up in a choking grip. Her eyes were like acid, burning and beaming down into mine. What was she doing? What was I doing? It was like waking up from a dream, Akito's part in my brain suddenly melting.

"Why are you doing this Akito! I only thought of them! I never said I would leave you!" I gasped, now trying pull her arm away from my throat.

"But if you're thinking of them, you're thinking about leaving! That's the only reason why you would!" Her voice seemed to shake the walls, the door suddenly flying open as Hatori ran in to grab Akito.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry Akito..." But I was cut off, dropping to the floor like a rag doll, banging my head. Akito was fighting against Hatori's grip, making her let go of me. While wrapping my arms around it in pain, the sudden feeling of torment returned. That same feeling of something awakening and disturbing the peace in my mind and chest. It would burst out any moment, worse than any of the practices I'd had with Akito. Clenching my eyes shut, I begged, pleaded mentally for the creature to stay asleep. Don't kill them, don't kill them! I screamed, tightening my chest in distress. The black mass revealed a face, looking toward me and hissing, it's white teeth shining against it's black fur. This thing was ugly, and frightening at the same time. But it also didn't attack, just glared and roared in my direction. I reached out to it with a flat palm, yelling again. The creature leaned toward me, roaring in anger again. But I stayed standing, terrified that it would kill me. But thinking about what it could do, and would do, I stayed strong, staring straight into it's eyes. My hand was shaking, my heart racing faster and faster as it suddenly calmed. It leaned toward my hand, barely touching it with it's wet nose. It had to have been sixty feet tall at least, the rest of it's body except for it's head and neck hidden in the shadows. With a soft growl and shuffling noise form behind it, the head lowered down to lye in front of me. The shadows suddenly spread around me, surrounding me in darkness.

I was suddenly woken up by a hand shaking me, cold against my shoulder.

"Keria, wake up Keria!" It was Hatori, the chains around my arms gone. I was lying on my back, in the center of the room in front of Akito's mat. Opening my eyes, I panicked, grabbing his arms and almost crying. Akito was no where to be seen, and Hatori looked a little worse for wear.

"Please Hatori! Don't tell me it happened again!" I was crying now, almost hysteric. I couldn't bare it if I had attacked Akito too.

"No Keria, you didn't go into your other form." He raised up his hand, a twisted amulet about the size of a quarter hanging from it loosely.

"I think I've found your solution, but I don't think you need it." His face was calm, but Keria could see the hiden worry in his eyes.

"What happened Hatori?" I finally asked, sitting up to his level. He was silent at first, sitting back and looking out to the porch.

"Akito was right, you took control. It wasn't on purpose, and she really was angry with you, but all the same. She thought that you would eventually take control of the 'demon' she calls it. You were looking like you were about to change, but you suddenly started screaming, and the went limp." He looked over, placing the amulet in my hand.

"But keep this around your neck just in case."


	10. Escape

Chapter Nine: Escape

Why was I still here, still in this place that had caused me so much pain? This was the cell that I was nearly beaten to death, kept away from my closest friends and told lies about the outside world. As I passed it in the hallway, my skin cringed, tightening like armor. They were painful memories, and now that my mind was clear, I could see the wrongness that had been done to me. Akito had kept me in there, all to herself, letting no one that wasn't vital see me. I was her toy, her insurance in case something happened to her. I could have stayed like that for a long time, in a daze, never caring anymore. I was one step away from kissing the ground she walked on and treating her like a real God. But that's not what she was to me, only the blood relative that I didn't want to know. Yes, I had made a promise never to leave her, and I never will. This was my home now, and leaving would only deepen the hatred she must have toward me. I was another cursed, on that was supposed to follow her every order. But Akito had been wrong when she said that I was a Demon, the complete opposite of what she was. That wasn't even close to the truth. I was merely the only one in the Zodiac who could betray her by sheer will. I was equal to her in so many ways, and superior in all the others. That was why I was leaving this house, getting away from that suffocating bind she kept around my throat. Making me believe that I needed her with fear, implanting the idea that I would kill and be killed without her at my side.

I knew better, breathing in the deeply cleansing cold air as I opened the front doors of the main house. It had started to lightly rain, the fall season blowing in with loving speed. It was a relief to have skipped the hot summer, escaping the heat. Looking forward, I could see Shigure and Kyo standing behind Tohru and Yuki, who were ahead of them inside the gate. Tohru waved and laughed, that bright smiled seeming to make everything around us colorful. I found myself smiling back at her, but carefully stepping down from the porch with Hatori behind me. His hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder, his voice low with secrecy.

"I want you to try out that amulet I gave you. It's origin is similar to Kyo's, so I think it may change what happens when someone of the same gender touches you." He whispered, stepping down next to me.

"Are you sure Hatori? I don't want to ruin anything right now." But he only answered with a nod, leading me forward. I soon broke away, running to them. I was back in my own clothes now, pants and a jacket, bringing back the feeling of being myself. I stopped just in front of Tohru, who pulled her arms down and looked down, almost like she was embarrassed

"I never got to tell you how sorry I was about the accident Keria!" She suddenly bowed forward, almost reaching down to my waist. "I'm so sorry I did that to you!"

I could only stare, wheeling around to think back on that night when she had come running down that sidewalk with my jacket. It had been raining then too, only much harder. This was a gentle, light rain, the kind you wouldn't notice unless someone told you first. Thinking of back then, when she had cared that much to come out to me, I just smiled at her.

"What are you apologizing for Tohru?" I wrapped my arms around her suddenly, trapping her in a huge hug. She jumped back at first, but then realized that I was still human. I was surprised too, not believing that it would work at all. Tear began to pour over onto my cheeks, Tohru returning the hug back.

When we had all returned to Shigure's house, everyone's happiness seemed to multiply tenfold by the hour, dinner seemingly perfect, no fighting from either Yuki or Kyo all night. I smiled all night almost, laughing at all the jokes, soaking up my freedom like a sponge. Shigure stayed close to me, hugging and smiling just as much. It was almost like a dream, like someone had turned off the darkness and only left the light. The darkness still left traces though, Tohru still getting used to not flinching when she handed me something, or coming closer when we were doing the dishes. Later that night though, there was an unexpected knock on the door. Running to answer, I never expected who it would be. Standing in the dark, was Rin. Her matching dark eyes and hair glaring and penetrating into mine. She wasn't smiling, not rejoicing, merely glaring. I was the most scared I'd been all night, for my life and for her beating. But in one fowl swoop, she suddenly grabbed hold of me and began suffocating me in the tightest hug I'd been in. She was shaking, obviously holding back her tears as she tightened even more, as if she didn't want me to suddenly disappear.

"Don't ever... don't think we could hate you Keria... When you disappeared... I could only blame myself for not being there for you. We thought you were gone forever, Akito told us you were dead." She was sobbing now, gasping for air between them.

Flashes of memory engulfed my sight, remembering the first time I had met Rin. She seemed different from the others, more inclined to disobey and be stubborn. She acted the same way toward me, pushing me out of the way and ignoring me. But then something changed, just after Akito had made me promise to her the first time. I stayed away from everyone else at the school, afraid that they might know and hate me for being half God. Some of the other kids had started making fun of me for it, calling me shy and stupid. But in recess, when I stayed sitting under one of the trees while everyone else built sand castles or played tag. They didn't stop, throwing rocks and spitting in my direction until someone else intervened. Closing my eyes, I had wrapped my arms around my knees in fear, until someone poked me in the head.

"Hey! Why did you let those guys make of you like that!" Rin's loud voice and fierce attitude just scared me even more, hiding my face even more.

"C'mon! You need to learn to stand up for yourself Keria!" She had said my name, acknowledging my existence. I couldn't have been more happy at that moment, looking up in surprise as she grabbed my arms to pull my hand up to stand.

"Aren't you learning at the dojo too? Kyo wouldn't admit that you beat him pretty badly the other day." Rin laughed, throwing out a fist. "You just need to fend for yourself that way with these idiots. None of them are anything compared to that kind of power!" And there it was, Rin's first attempt to be friends. After that day she spent every recess trying to teach me how to beat off the other kids. Now she was almost hunched on my shoulder, sobbing into it quietly. Looking up, I found Haru standing below the porch, smiling up at both of us. He was leaning on a tall cane, but only slightly. Realization hit, like a kick to the back of the head. He was like this because of me, because I couldn't control the other form. I reluctantly let go of Rin, slowly moving toward Haru.

"I..." But I couldn't finish, being choked off by tears flowing down my face. My throat was closing up, my mind on the verge of hysterics. Rin was behind me, holding my shoulder from behind.

"It's okay Keria." He whispered, leaning forward to me. "I'm fine, I just need this incase my leg decides to ache." I was leaning forward too, but my feet wouldn't move. I had met Haru that same year, but only when Rin brought him to my house one day. He had been the kid who couldn't find his way anywhere, getting lost everywhere he went. So when Rin left for the bathroom, leaving him and me alone, he just stared down at the floor. But I couldn't help but stare, his hair one of the weirdest patterns I'd seen in my life. I didn't think it was freakish weird, but more of a cool weird. Haru didn't think it that way, and eventually looked up in anger.

"What are you staring at?!" He yelled, completely different from what he had been earlier. That was the first encounter I had with Black Haru, yelling at me, questioning me. But all I could do what stare, until I finally had the courage to speak up.

"I like your hair, do you dye it that color?" I smiled, leaning in toward him. Haru's face turned red, then he looked back down, suddenly becoming shy and quiet again.

"No, it's because I'm the cow. Everyone thinks the cow was an idiot, and they always talk about that stupid story. Saying how the cow was so stupid to let the rat use him to get to the dinner." His voice trailed off, as if he was in deep thought. "I bet you think the cow's dumb too."

That was a dumb question, I thought, scooting forward now. "You mean, because you're a member of the Zodiac, and you're the cow, you have that cool hair?" I was pretty bland back then, only thinking about one thing at a time. Haru looked up in surprise, now looking at me with shocked eyes.

"That's so cool! The cow is probably the best animal in the whole Zodiac! If I could be in the Zodiac at all, I would choose the cow!" I smiled, my voice becoming higher as I came more and more excited. It was true, being any of the other Zodiac animals never really seemed to be all that interesting to me until I met Haru. He apparently had never heard that before, and soon was talking to me every day, becoming one of my best friends. Standing in front of him now, his awesome hair a good four inches above my head, I couldn't look at him in the face. The guilt was suffocating me, nothing was going to make this okay. But Rin pushed me into a hug with him, closing the short distance between us. Haru hugged me almost as tightly as Rin had, stroking my hair down my back as I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Haru! I can't forget what I did to you! So please..." more sobs choking me. Haru looked down, then at Rin.

"Please what Keria?" He finally asked.

"Please don't make it okay for this to have happened! You can be mad at me, I would be furious. I couldn't forgive someone if they put me in the hospital for that long, put me through that much pain!" I cried harder, tightening my grip on him now. His sudden laugh surprised me.

"I can't be mad at you for this Keria, especially since nothing's permanent. I'll be as good as new in the next few weeks, and I new the risks when I tried to protect you then." His voice was low, close to my ear. For a long time, I would be sad and angry that I didn't have any siblings. But it took me until now to realize that that was stupid, that was the real dumb thing to think. Because even though we didn't live close together, or were supposedly not blood related, I had had family all along. All the family I could ask for right here.

After that long dinner with everyone, I decided to stay here with them, and announced it. Hatori said I could stay with him as long as I started school and was committed. That was a large deal, but I accepted. Kyo wasn't too happy about it though, acting annoyed as he went to bed. Yuki just smiled as Tohru jumped up and down with excitement.

"We can go to school together now! You just have to meet my friends when we go back on Monday!" She hugged me tightly, Shigure laughing at Hatori for some odd reason. Haru was glad too, giving me another hug with Rin as they left for the night.

So I guess I'm going to be the newest student at Kaibara High School.


	11. The Actual Beginning

Chapter 10: The Actual Beginning

After so much turmoil, it was weird going to such a normal school. Walking with Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo helped of course, but it still felt like an episode of the Twilight Zone. I wore the amulet that Hatori had given me, hidden under my shirt just so it wouldn't accidently get away from me. But while walking, I held it in my hand, looking over the twisted figure. It was almost like an impossible tangle, but of metal. It was metal too, but had a strange red tint to it in the sun. When I looked up, I realized Yuki and Tohru were almost a block ahead of me, and Kyo right next to me.

"What's that?" He asked, leaning in closer to see. Kyo and I were in some sort of the same ordeal, but I didn't want him or anyone else who didn't have to know, find anything out about me or my other form.

"Uh, nothing. Hatori gave it to me." I answered slyly, wrapping my fingers around it. A few more minutes passed, and Yuki and Tohru were out of sight, probably around the next corner a few blocks ahead.

"You don't have to hide anything you know Keria. Shigure told me mostly everything, and he wanted me to help him get you back from Aktio's." His voice was low, almost inaudible. But I nodded, grabbing his wrist with the beads and holding it up. He tried to pull away, probably afraid I would pull them off. But I kept my grip placed above the beads, making it nearly impossible for them to fall off. Grabbing my necklace in the other hand, I held them up next to each other in front of him. Kyo's eyes flew from one to the other, then back down.

"Oh." Was his only answer as you continued. I waited just a few more moments, when we still had some distance between us and the school.

"Did you help him though? Shigure I mean?" The question was simple, but he still didn't look up at me again.

"I tried to as much as I could. He just wanted to know what he should tell you to help you get through learning about your other form." I looked over at him, but Kyo was deep in thought. I had just learned about this other form recently, and I was already almost out of high school. But Kyo had to go through knowing about that other form his entire life, even when he lost his mom. It made me think, what if I had killed Haru or Rin? It was enough having to tell myself that they didn't blame me, and they would get over their injuries soon. But just imagining Haru or Rin in a coffin, lifeless and unmoving, it was almost unbearable.

"Hey! What's the matter?" Kyo suddenly yelled, stopping short. For some reason I had stopped a few steps behind him, head hung over. That was when I realized that I was crying, quietly, but tears still lightly fell down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kyo. Shigure shouldn't have asked you to do so much. You've had to live with your other form for your entire life, all on your own while the rest of the Zodiac hated and despised you for just being something that you couldn't help."

**It was the weirdest thing, Keria just stopped and started crying, like she had hurt herself somehow. We had been talking about me helping Shigure, how could that upset her? **

"**I'm sorry Kyo. Shigure shouldn't have asked you to do so much. You've had to live with your other form for your entire life, all on your own while the rest of the Zodiac hated and despised you for just being something that you couldn't help." She finally choked out, still crying. **

**It was deja vu all over again, me asking myself those same questions. Why had I helped her in the first place? If I could get through living with that much guilt and hate...**

"**You never treated me like the Cat. You were the one who always treated me as me, not something that I can't help." I blurted, still looking back at her. I had the sudden urge to comfort her, try to make her stop crying. But she suddenly came up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and hiding her face in my shoulder.**

"**I'm so scared Kyo! I still don't know if I can live like this, and you're the only person I know that can relate. Everyone else treats me like I'm a time bomb ready to go off, like Akito. He never treated me like anything more than his own trump card. But I'm still me, and you're still you!" I couldn't understand what she was talking about at all, or why all this had come up at once. **

"**Can you just get off blaming yourself for one second? Geez. All I did was tell Shigure to be normal, not too nice. You're acting like I gave him an organ or something." She let go, stepping back a ways.**

"**I guess you're right, I shouldn't be crying right before we go to school..." But Keria was cut off, both of us realizing at that point that we were probably already late.**

"**Damn it! Your little episode just got us late!" I yelled, running at full speed with her just a step behind.**

"**I'm sorry! Dang Kyo, This would've have happened if you'd told me all this yesterday or something!" **

**We yelled at each other the entire time we were running, getting to class ten minutes after the bell. Ms. Shiraki wasn't too happy about it, making us clean the room afterward. But after we sat down, all attention was on Keria, just like my first day. She was the first Sohma that was a girl to come this school, so all the girls were obviously trying to stare her down. Keria didn't even notice, at least I think she didn't. She was busy paying attention to the teacher, writing down everything she said.**

This class felt like a stage, everything I did being seen by everyone. Maybe it was because everyone was staring, but I didn't make eye contact. Kyo and I had fought the entire time we ran to class, both of us getting punished. At the same time, it was boring. The whole class I spent drawing on my journal that I was supposed to be doing homework in. My mind drifted to my previous schooling, in my house with my guardian. She didn't teach me much, just what she found in a book for my age at the time. The bell rang, pulling me back to reality, everyone standing to leave. Regretting having been late, I leaned against the wall until they all left, witch seemed impossible. Everyone was coming up to me instead, asking questions and prodding me about Kyo and Yuki.

"Are you really related to Prince Yuki?"

"I wander why so many Sohma's are showing up!"

"Can we do our homework together?"

The questions were all dumb, a stupid attempt to get closer to Kyo or Yuki. All the girls were almost suffocating me now, getting in my face. But then someone murmured something behind them in a dark voice, making all of them clench and suddenly dart out the door. The boys followed soon after, realizing that I wasn't taking numbers or offers.

"Those fan club girls are getting desperate... geez. What do they want to do to Yuki I wander." It was a tall girl with blonde hair, wearing an extra long skirt. Tohru was next to her, looking in the direction of the girls. Another girl was behind them, leaning against the window, staring at me with dark eyes.

"Oh, this are my friends I told you about Keria! Uo and Hana, they're in our class too!" The girl with the blonde hair, Uo, smiled and looked down at me.

"Tohru tells me you're another Sohma, but you don't act like Kyo or the Prince." She seemed kind enough, but I was still confused. One of the girls had said Prince Yuki, and now Uo was saying Prince too. Yuki was standing near Hana, getting ready to leave.

"Why do they call you that Yuki? The Prince?" He finished and looked up with a smile.

"It's just a nickname they gave me a while ago. But you don't have to call me that Keria, you're not a fan girl. And also I would appreciate if no one in the main house found out about it." He was talking about Akito, and I nodded. They all stayed around as Kyo and I cleaned the room, racing across the room with the brooms and trying to see who could stack the chairs faster. It was fun to see him all flustered and angry when it looked like I would win. But of course to make him feel better I let him win almost everything. Afterward the whole group was walking home, Uo and Hana going their own ways before we reached the forest going to Shigure's.

"You guys go ahead, I need to talk to Kyo for a sec!" Yuki and Tohru looked at each other, and then nodded, continuing to walk. Kyo turned in confusion, looking almost angry.

"You better not start crying again." He snapped, leaning against a tree. I had been thinking about it since our little run this morning, about what he had said about me not treating him as the Cat.

"You said that you helped me because I treated you as you. And Shigure apparently told you everything that he knows. But I don't know what Akito or anyone else said to him, so could you tell me?" I had been worried about coming home and blurting something that Shigure hadn't heard. Kyo blinked a few times, then crossed his arms.

"He said something about you technically being his daughter..." He stopped, smiling at himself. "You should've seen the way he loved to say that, saying you were his. He said it was surprising, but it wasn't bad news at all. Anyway, he told me about where you really come from, and why Akito had taken you to the main house for so long. Akito actually let him see you once while in that damn cell..." Anger filled his eyes, making him punch the tree behind him.

"But that's pretty much it, unless there's something else you're hiding." Kyo's voice was cold, his eyes darting up to me.

"That's stupid Kyo, I wasn't hiding anything the day that truck rammed me." But it slipped out, even though I didn't know what Kyo's reaction would be. He hung over a bit, looking back down.

"That must've hurt." He finally mumbled, looking toward the house. "Come on, it's cold out here."

After eating, everyone was well set on turning in early. But while I was finishing the dishes with Tohru, Shigure came into the kitchen.

"Could I talk to you for a while?" His voice was small, but I followed him out to his office. Sitting down across from him in his desk, I sighed deeply. Here it was, the time we had been reluctantly waiting for. We couldn't just talk like we used to, knowing so much more now.

"I've learned a lot in the past months Keria." He started, looking directly at me, "But I want you to know that it doesn't change very much. I've always acted like an older brother toward you, and treated you as a younger sister. And now with this new knowledge of who you really are, I think that was the best way to go about it. I mean, you don't want me to go about ordering you around, right?"

I couldn't help but smile, glad that he had thought that, not wanting to let anything change. I had been technically his daughter all my life, and just knowing about it shouldn't change anything. "No, that would be a little weird."


	12. Set Into Motion

Chapter Eleven: Set Into Motion

_**Today the sky was especially dark for late fall, threatening to pour down with rain. I didn't like the rain, and cursed the sky for it. But it wouldn't change anything, nothing going as I wanted these days. Promises were broken, and some members of the Zodiac seemed to be listening less and less. But I would show them, they couldn't ignore their God for too long, and soon they would pay for their sins. Lazily I had been laying in my room, no one coming in for any meetings or asking for anything. Rolling on my side, Hatori opened the door to come in, sitting in front of me. It seemed he was also the only one to come see me for updates anymore, but I enjoyed it since I couldn't get my hands on Keria myself. She had betrayed me, leaving at the first chance she had, ruining my plans. She was the only other member of the Zodiac I believed I could trust at the time, and turning her into my own slave was a way I could control her. Keria didn't know it, but she possessed much more power than she thought. **_

"_**Keria had a good first day, and she seems to be making friends quickly." It was a shallow comment; of course I already knew that!**_

"_**Friend with whom Hatori?" I asked slyly, turning away to look at the wall instead. He waited, probably wondering if he should say anything or not.**_

"_**She seems to have taken a liking to Tohru, Yuki, and their usual friends at school." Again, hidden intentions. What was Hatori attempting to hide from me? And surely he didn't think I wouldn't find out eventually.**_

"_**Who else Hatori? You're starting to annoy me with your deceptions." His breathing quickened, typical of Hatori, always trying to do the right thing. But he was as cold as snow, and would betray for me.**_

"_**Keria is making good friends with Kyo, Akito. She thinks that because they both have an other form, they..." But I cut him off, tossing one of the many pillows I had before standing up in front of him. **_

"_**I let you take Keria home with you, taking your advice that she needs to make other friends outside the family, let you lock away her abilities, and now you betray me like this! How can you let her go near that disgusting Cat!" I was screaming now, furious with Hatori's stupidity. Why would he do this to Keria, let her associate with such filth?**_

"_**Separate them immediately Hatori! That's an order!" **_

Again, I slammed against my back on the ground, Kyo pinning me above. His foot stayed shoved into my stomach as he laughed from above, soaking in the glory.

"I told you I had gotten better! I spent all this time training, and what have you done!" He yelled, bending over to hear my pathetic answer.

"Studying indoors like the nerd I am." I grumbled, trying to get his foot off.

"That's right! And you're not going to talk about beating..." But Kyo never got to finish, his face suddenly hitting the ground as I twisted his leg above me. He quickly rolled over to face me, putting me in a headlock. We had been fighting more and more often, but only as practice we agreed. Kyo was determined to beat Yuki, although no one ever understood why. But we had come to the agreement somehow that we would spar until I screamed mercy. What Kyo didn't understand though was that I had never screamed mercy in my entire life. Of course I had been training just like him, all this time just back at my old home. Stuck in his headlock, I climbed up with my legs and wrapped them around his waist tightly, getting a hold before hitting him with my hardest head butt.

In shock, Kyo hadn't seen it coming. He wavered for a second before completely slumping forward in defeat.

"I didn't hit you too hard, did I Kyo?" My own head was throbbing, and I could feel the warm blood seeping down from the point of impact. But Kyo shook his head, breathing hard. When he looked up, he let go of the head lock in one movement, but stayed laying down next to me.

"I lost again didn't I?" He finally asked, crossing his arms with a defiant look on his face. Today we had been fighting for a good half hour, but it was finally over. Breathing hard, I nodded, pulling my legs back from around him and laying my head on the cool ground. I could see the blood starting to flow on his forehead, and reached to wipe it off. He flinched, but I did it anyway, not noticing that he was reaching up to do the same for me.

"You're really a dirty fighter, you know that? Every time you win by doing something completely uncalled for. The last time you kicked me between the legs." He winced at the memory, a smile creeping up across my face.

"I don't call that uncalled for, that's just a surprising maneuver. Sometimes that can be the difference between who wins and loses the fight." I pulled my hand back, the cut not bleeding anymore. Kyo pulled back soon after, going back to crossing his arms. We stayed like that for a long time, not talking, just thinking. Every few minutes he would sigh, "You ready to get up yet?" and I would answer with "No, I'm being lazy right now.", being hardly disturbed from the half-nap I was trying to take.

We didn't even notice when Hatori came over, calling for me from the house. Shigure appeared out from the trees that separated our little fighting clearing from the house, helping me stand back up.

"I think you should go, Hatori sound a little angry right now..." He turned to Kyo with a sad look, "And I think you would do better not going back to the house while he's there. Just for today, okay?" Shigure gave Kyo that always goofy smile, and Kyo just shrugged it off, turning around and walking the other direction while he cussed under his breath. Shigure walked with me back to the house, making me go extra slow.

"So what was that I saw? You and Kyo weren't fighting like normal, it looked like you both were unconscious for a second."

"It wasn't anything, I just didn't feel like beating him twice in one day." Shigure giggled quietly, enjoying every time I reported my winnings. But he suddenly turned serious, making me stop.

"Keria, I really hope you're thinking through this. You know how Akito feels about the Cat, so don't continue this relationship if you..." This time I cut him off with my astonished look, gaping at him.

"What are you saying Shigure? Kyo and I are just good friends, nothing else." I turned and walked quickly ahead of him, hiding my now fiery red face. Now that I thought about it, Kyo doesn't act that calmly around just anybody, and the way he had been looking at me every time I opened my eyes to answer his question. My heart fluttered in my chest, but I quickly calmed myself before reaching the house. Hatori was there of course, and he brought Momiji today, who was talking with Tohru in the kitchen.

"We have to go Keria, so go ahead and say goodbye." His bland personality always a warm greeting.

"Give Momiji some time with Tohru, and you and Shigure never talk anymore. I'll go clean up, so in the mean time you guys can mingle." I tried to be logical, but I just didn't want to leave just yet. Walking past him, I noticed Hatori had that same look, as if he was being forced to do something he didn't want to. He had looked like that back when I was healing, asking him about Haru and Rin. I couldn't understand why he wouldn't just refuse, or at least say something. I didn't want to force Hatori into anything.

We finally left a while after, walking out to the street where he had parked the car. Momiji quickly jumped in, waiting for both of us to come in when Hatori suddenly brought up why he had come tonight.

"I have some orders from Akito, and you're not going to like them. So I suggest you just try to cope and understand she is only thinking of you." That was a deadly set up, so I tried to prepare myself.

"What does she want now? I'm going to keep coming here after school, and she has to accept that. Even Akito can't stop me from seeing my family." I snapped, pulling my jacket closer against the cold.

"No, technically she can't. But I would take her advice and do as she says if I were you. She wants you to separate from Kyo, have nothing to do with him." Hurtful news, but still dull Hatori. He didn't even flinch when I refused to get in the car, standing with my arms crossed.

"And you can tell her that she can't stop me." My comment did cause him to react, slamming the car door shut without getting inside.

"Listen to me Keria, just this once. Don't defy Akito. You have already had problems with her in the past, and she has accepted that they weren't your fault. Who were you to stop your guardian from moving away and taking you along? But now that you can rule yourself, and be on your own, you also have to take the fall for your actions. Akito's will is yours, and going against them will cause you suffering." He stopped, quickly opening the door again and getting inside. I followed quickly, not passing up the opportunity for going home with a heater.

I didn't fight back the entire night, letting Hatori's words soak in. It was heartbreaking, what had happened with his girlfriend. Momiji had told me everything about what happened soon after I came back to live permanently. Akito had caused her to blame herself for everything, soon becoming so guilty that she could only tell Hatori how sorry she was. I understood then that night that Hatori only wanted to keep me from that kind of suffering, seeing someone you cared for be punished for something you did. And if I refused to stop being friends with Kyo, Akito would surely kill him. It was settled, and no matter my feelings at that moment, or what they were a few hours before, Kyo and I would no longer even speak. We were officially enemies, at least that was what I had to make him believe.


	13. Deception

Chapter Twelve : Deception

Chapter Twelve: Deception

"Aren't you coming over for dinner Keria?" Tohru asked, grabbing my arm as I passed the entrance to the woods leading to Shigure's. Her bright smile was tempting, but I shook my head.

"Hatori wants me home tonight; I think he's trying to get me more committed to school work since finals are coming up." I answered, turning to her with a smile. She seemed heartbroken for a second, but quickly recovered. "It sounds good that he wants you to try."

Oh Tohru, how far from the truth could I go from telling you? I wouldn't be coming back to Shigure's at all for a long time I had decided, but I couldn't tell her that. At least not now. When I reached town, I boarded the bus that took me to Hatori's neighborhood, ignoring the stares from the others in the bus. This was how it was going to be for a while, and I might at well get used to it.

When coming into the house, it was anything but the welcoming I was used to. Hatori was in his office, reading something over a mug of coffee. He heard me walk by, calling me out quickly. I froze, shuffling the heavy bag on my side.

"So you're behaving? I thought you would fight this until the end. But I'm glad you have decided the less dangerous route for now." Monotone as usual, his words meant very little to me at the moment.

"I have studying to do anyway, so this isn't really something I'm not willing to do for right now." My voice was cold, but I didn't care. Hatori was going to take Akito's side every time, and I just had to accept it. When I reached my room, I threw the bag at the bed, sitting in a chair in the corner. It was painfully dull in here, blank walls, blank sheets, blank everything. Turning around in the chair, I sat in front of the blank desk, nothing indicating that I had done homework since I had gotten here.

I eventually had to come out, stomach growling and the feeling that Hatori was going to take advantage of me being home a lot more often. Walking into the kitchen, I found ingredients for simple soup, beginning the annoyingly long process. But I couldn't help but think about helping Tohru with her own cooking, the way she already knew the house down to the nail. She rarely asked for my help, but I made sure to surprise her every once in a while by grabbing something and quickly taking care of it. Tohru always thanked me, and commented on my skills, but never asked me to join her. I think I'll invite her over so I can cook for her. After the soup was ready to eat, and Hatori emerged from his office to see what was for dinner, the phone rang. Answering quickly, I immediately knew it was Rin.

"Hey, we just came back from Shigure's, and I didn't get to see you. Did something happen tonight or something?" She sounded a bit more angry and annoyed than worried.

"Nothing really, I just needed to get some studying done for finals." I replied, sounding as innocent as possible.

"You never study."

Soon Rin was sitting at the table, glaring at me over her tea as Haru eased down to sit next to her. Hatori was back in his office, ignoring us for the most part.

"What's going on Keria? Going to Shigure's was one of the reasons you told me you wanted to move here permanently." She was harsh, ignoring my studying excuse. Haru butted in a few times, coming up with reasons why I wouldn't go over.

"Did Kyo beat you in the last practice? Because if he actually has the guts to hit on a girl, especially one from the Zodiac, I'll go straighten him up!" His eyes were fiery, but it wasn't Black Haru just yet. All of his guesses were like that, trying to give him a reason to go beat on Kyo.

"No Haru, nothing happened. Like I said, finals are coming up and I haven't learned jack from this new school yet." Rin kept glaring until she finally stood, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the kitchen. Her eyes were deadly, mouth taught. She pushed me against the refrigerator and stayed glaring straight into my eyes. For a second I thought she was going to snap my neck, but she instead began talking in a low voice. She was hiding it from Haru, I suddenly realized, straining my ears to hear her.

"Akito once threatened to hurt Haru if I didn't stay away from him. But instead I took the blame, and ended up in the hospital. Later I got the idea of telling him we were over, never giving him a reason why or what he did. It was to protect him Keria, and I'm getting the feeling that you're doing the same thing." She was serious, waiting for an answer.

"He hates him Rin, even though we're just friends. Something happened while we were practicing, and I found out that he wanted me to stay away just because we were friends, I couldn't even imagine what he'd do if he found out… " But I couldn't finish, realizing my own feelings all at once. It wasn't my imagination what happened when Kyo and I were done practicing, lying down while waiting before going inside. I bowed my head, being completely confused. But Rin pushed my chin back up with a thumb.

"Keria, if anyone would have asked me which punishment was worse, being thrown out that window or losing Haru, do you know which one I would pick?" Her voice was almost a whisper, but she never told me the answer. Rin let go, walking smoothly back into the other room. I stayed in the kitchen for a while, still spinning around almost dizzy while thinking about what had just happened. Did I really have such strong feelings towards Kyo? But my logical side kicked in, reminding me what Akito would do. He was the cat, and I was her half God. Akito would surely kill him.

**Tohru was talking to Her, but I didn't listen, just passing by to get to the house. Keria hadn't said a word to me all day, not even to gloat about her win yesterday. But I knew why, ignoring her in turn. Shigure had told me to stay away from the house until Hatori left, so it was only a coincidence that I over heard Keria and him talking. Akito apparently didn't want me near Keria at all; didn't want her near the Cat. Thinking back on it just made me angrier, walking faster down the path. Tohru was so disappointed, but kept repeating over and over "But it's good that she's studying finally." I couldn't eat that night, going up to the roof to be left alone. Tohru would try to make me eat eventually, I thought, still not sure how I felt about what was happening. Sure me and Keria were close, we had been practicing and training together for a few weeks now, but it wasn't like a competition. I'm not sure what it was, maybe just our way of being friends. Rolling onto one side, I could see the town in the horizon, most of it already asleep. She would be at Hatori's right now, but I didn't believe she was studying. She and Shigure were as close as siblings, and she usually came over every night. Akito wasn't thinking about anyone else but himself as usual, never wondering what Keria wanted, what anyone else wanted. **

**When she had been falling asleep after practice the last time, I couldn't help but notice how peaceful she looked, a big difference from her usual scowl and unhappy talk. Not practicing just made my body ache in pain. **


	14. Catch and Release

Chapter 13: Catch and Release

It was the first day in weeks I had finally met his gaze in class. Try as I might, I couldn't underestimate the feelings I had for Kyo. But Hatori had reminded me day after how doing Akito's will was the right thing. It was also the first time I considered approaching Akito myself. After school I boarded the bus, but this time I walked to where Akito was instead of Hatori's. She let me enter, and didn't say or do anything when I sat down. She sat on the porch, lying on her side as relaxed as ever.

"So close, yet so far little Keria. You live here at the Main House with Hatori, but you hardly make the short walk to see me." She hissed. I didn't look her direction, just stayed still. The chains that had once held me in this room lay sprawled away from the wall, as if reaching toward me, beckoning me.

"I was surprised when you agreed no to be around Kro anymore though. You have always been stubborn, but maybe my little schooling technique worked." Akito hissed again, dragging her finger across the floor in a steady rhythm.

"Then you're really going to hate why I came here today." The rhythm stopped, a quick snapping noise came from her nail.

"Why is that Keria?" She asked slyly, unable to mask the anticipation and fear behind it. All of the Zodiac had never dared to defy Akito, and now I was going to do exactly that. Hopefully I could fight back from whatever power she had over me.

"Because Akito, I'm breaking my promise, and this time by my own will. No one else is taking me away, I'm walking with my own two feet. I'm moving out of Hatori's and am going to live away from the Main House, away from you." Her response was something like a growl and snarling sound as she stood up and ran toward me, pushing me backward on the floor.

"You are never going to leave this house! And you know why? Because I forbid it! I'll make Hatori erase your memory, I'll make Shigure hate you, and I'll kill that damn Cat!" Akito was screaming now, pulling back to kick aiming at my head. The next few seconds were a blur, ending with me over Akito, growling in my other form. My hands were grotesque claws, my muzzle almost touching her forhead. Anger had flooded my mind, but this time I stayed clearly conscious, glaring down at her. Akito's face was full of fear, the only time I had seen neither anger or a cool mask on it.

"Get off of me you disgusting creature, you demon!" She yelled, trying to push against my locked grasp. But I refused, a new feeling controlling me. She no longer had any power over me, and sadly Akito was realizing that now.

"I said get off Keria!" She screamed, almost panicked. As still as stone, I stayed locked, staring down at her with this ugly face. Akito began crying, trying to hit me with her own head. It was fear, finally crossing Akito's face undoubtedly, the fear for her own life if something didn't happen soon. It was amazing, the way I could completely ignore her direct orders and stay pressing her into the ground. Akito's power was broken, and I was free from her control. All this time, I didn't realize the overpowering grasp she kept on me until that moment. Akito had managed to trick me into believing she was helping me when I had been locked away, had convinced me that she cared more for me than anyone else, and made me stay away from someone I truly couldn't really be without. Truthfully, my life had taken the worst turn around since I cut out Kyo, staying home all the time, isolating myself again from those I loved. And now I was staring at the person who's fault it was, Akito. She was still screaming, trying slip out of my grasp. With one last hateful growl, I pushed her away and crawled out of the room. In one of the hall closets, there were rows of kimonos, which I took one as changed into when I finally changed back to normal. My lungs were bursting for air, painfully stinging through my chest. This would be the last time I would see Akito face to face, even though I didn't realize that until later. Stumbling out, I walked barefoot all the way back to Hatori's in the ironic rain and slushy snow. He was shocked when he saw my condition, but I pushed him away, stomping off to my room. Tearing it in half afterward, I changed out of the kimono and into my normal jeans and shirt. All that was left from this accident was hatred, and I was full of it. I had my freedom, and now I could only feel all the awful things of my life pounding through my veins. All this control she had, I was scared for the things she could do, but wouldn't believe that she would. Could Akito make Hatori erase my memories in my sleep? Could she really make Shigure hate me? Would she really kill Kyo because of me? Soon I found myself sitting in the corner of my room, wrapping my arms around my cold body and cry. Why couldn't things just stay normal for a change, without Akito's constant interruptions, corrupting what happiness I had?

Hours passed, and soon Momiji was whining at my door, telling Hatori I was sick. That little... never mind. Hatori came up anyway, though I doubted he thought anything was wrong. Sitting in the char almost completely opposite of my, he leaned back and looked at me.

"I was going to say something when you walked in the door like that, but I thought you might throw something at me if I did." His voice was quiet, and I couldn't help but glance at his arm. It had been bandaged all up that day I had woken up in that cell. He was clutching his side too, probably holding together more wounds underneath his shirt. I couldn't imagine the courage it took to let me into his house again.

"What is it Hatori? That I looked funny all wet and wearing one of Akito's kimonos?" I snapped, holding myself tighter.

"No, not exactly. If your hair was shorter, I would have mistaken you for Akito. But apparently you are the exact opposite of her." His eyes were slits, baring down on me. Oh no, he was here to erase my memory, Akito had made him! Adrenaline flushed from my fast beating heart, color draining my face. But Hatori's observation did make me angry, my heart skipping angrily when he said her name.

"Don't be dumb Hatori, you're a doctor. Besides, I'm not like Akito in any way! I'm starting to doubt that I could be related to something like that..." I couldn't hold his gaze, my voice skipping in fear. If this was the last I would see of my real life... no. I would fight, I wouldn't give in to Hatori that easily.

"Keria, Akito is your mother by blood, whether you want to admit that or not. But she has never been required or made herself a maternal figure to you. I hope you can understand the difference." His voice was turning into a low whisper, as if somebody might hear him. "But she does not control you, as much as she has tried to in the past. You are part of her, so she cannot have the same control over you as the rest of the Zodiac. She has made you believe things that are not true since you were little, sort of like a mind trick. Akito wanted you to see her as only good and loving, but you don't think that, do you?" The scary accuracy of his question was sending chills down my spine. Did Akito tell him what happened while I was over there?

"Akito is nothing to me anymore. It's almost like I've been released or something, seeing Akito as what she really is. She is not a God, or a mother to me." My words were harsh, but Hatori simply nodded.

"Well then, what do you plan on doing with your new freedom?" This one was completely new to my mind, ideas suddenly flooding in. Hatori was purely serious, standing up without breaking his composition, and closing the door softly behind him. I was just coming to the realization of my _freedom_. I could do anything I wanted, leave, work, or quit school. No one was in control anymore, and I wouldn't be surprised if this meant my curse was lifted also. Standing slowly, I saw my room in a completely different light, everything being _mine. _I could enjoy the pleasures of life, all my ties to Akito broken away. First one step, and then another, my strides became bigger with each one. I was soon running down the stairs, pulling my shoes on by the door and hugging Momiji as he stood in the living room staring at my sudden excitement.

"Does this mean you're not sick Keria?"

"It means I'm happy Momiji! I'm..." I couldn't talk fast enough, just hugging him tighter and having the urge to just swing him around in a circle. Hatori was down the hall about to escape to his office when I trapped him in a hug also.

"I'm going to enjoy every second of it!" I answered, his expression turning from worry to content.

"That's a probably the best decision you've made all this time." He smirked, letting me go. I was on my way through the door, but stopped suddenly, feeling both of their gazes on my back. From this entire experience, my supply of belongings had dwindled to nothing, I only had the few clothes essentials in a small bag that was hanging from my back now. Turning around slowly, I couldn't help but feel the small tears appear on my cheeks.

"Thank you Hatori... for everything. You have been the closest thing to a dad that I could ask for. Thank you for always trying to do the best thing for me." His expression changed again, probably to the closest I was going to get to a smile from him. He nodded, severing the final connection that kept me tied to this house. I was leaving, freely and happily, from this place. I was on my own now, and would do things my way.

The forest was alive with creatures as I ran through, the rain having stopped just a few minutes before. Shigure's was coming into view, the all too familiar sounds and smells of Tohru's dinner rush compelling my legs to go faster. I was there again, the porch almost too high for me to step onto. They sounded so peaceful, happy with themselves in that house. There were others here too, I could feel it. It was all but a party, laughter leaking out of the walls and windows. Shigure opened the door, probably coming out to smoke, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. The rings under his eyes and heaviness in his movements told me he either had been working very hard recently, which I doubted, or hadn't been sleeping. It was almost as relieving to see him as it was the first night I came back the first time from my other home. I still thought of him that way, my brother, my favorite person. It didn't matter what he had learned in my time here, and the look on his face was saying that he felt the same way. We were still as close as siblings, ignoring what blood and genetics told us. Shigure smiled, leaning back against the wall and pointing at the bag behind me.

"Leaving me again? You're such a heartache sometimes..." He laughed, sticking the cigarette in his mouth. "Everyone's been missing you, you know? Kyo never comes home until he needs to eat, and is always out there in the forest by himself. But, I can't recall the last time your cheeks were this red, have you been crying?" I laughed this time, rubbing at my face.

"Not crying Shigure, I literally ran here from Hatori's. And..." My throat closed, the words suddenly not making sense as they did before.

"I took a hint when Hatori told me about Akito's orders." He commented, casually blowing smoke to the side. "And I don't really see any problem with it. Kyo could learn some manners from you."

I laughed wholeheartedly, taking the last steps to rest my head against his shoulder.

"You know, do you? Then I guess you know about why I'm here." I could feel him tense, and then ease into his words.

"Akito's will is very powerful, and the fact that you're here changes everything. I guess Akito never wanted you to know that you of all the members of the Zodiac, would be able to break her control easily. I'm not surprised that you decided to leave so soon, but..." He cut off, putting his free around around my shoulders. "That doesn't change the fact that I will miss you, terribly actually. At least write, will you?"

I nodded, hesitantly pulling away after the longest minute of my life. Shigure was happy for me, and was accepting everything I did. Again the overwhelming feeling of appreciation and happiness flooded through me, and I squeezed his hand.

"Now why don't you go see if Kyo is hiding somewhere? I'm sure he'll be glad to see you." He joked, sucking in more smoke. I suddenly grabbed it from his mouth, flicking his chest.

"That is unhealthy, don't be stupid Shigure." I put the cigarette out on the porch, his whiny eyes staring into mine.

"You can't ruin my fun like that!" But I was already stepping backward off the porch and toward the forest.

"Of course I can Shirgure... And I'll miss you too."

"I'll be here when you come back." He smirked, watching me turn and run with a smile. I was headed toward my last challenge, and my most exciting adventure.


	15. It Just Keeps Getting Complicated

Chapter 14: It Just Keeps Getting Complicated

I just couldn't get any better could I? No hope for beating Yuki or anyone else for that matter. I was stuck, hated and shunned by my own family just because of who I was. I punched harder, my arm nearly jumping out of socket, pain shooting up through my chest. I had let the one person who could stand to be around me be taken away, Akito ordering her to stay away. But she had listened, going against her usual tendency to fight against all order. Why had she given up so easily? Leaving me alone again, being the only real cursed on around here, did any of those times we spent together mean anything? I couldn't hide the loneliness I felt anymore, a huge black hole bleeding out from inside of me. It hurt so much that I felt to my knees, clutching my chest. I was nothing now, I might as well give up. I lost the one good thing in my life.

"How long have you been out here Kyo? You're almost falling down on yourself?" The voice scorned, stabbing my insides. I was going crazy now, great. She was gone, but her voice was still ringing in my head.

"I asked you a question Kyo!" She yelled, almost annoyed. My body clenched, the urge to turn around suddenly taking over. Pressing against the pain, I was forced to stand and turn. What was this power, taking over me and controlling my movements? I breathed sharply as I tried to fight back, but stopped short when I saw her.

"Have you really weakened that much Kyo? I swear Momiji could beat you now." She laughed, stepping casually toward me. My body was still locked, all my will going against the order to answer her question. I didn't even know what I was going to say, but my mouth apparently did.

"I've been out here all morning Keria!" I blurted, the choke hold on my body finally releasing. She blinked, then continued to slowly march toward me.

"I know, Shigure said you never come home anymore. What's wrong Kyo? Is beating Yuki suddenly the most important thing to you?" Keria's voice played, my mind finally beginning to realize that it was really her. But what if it wasn't? What if I'm so far gone into insanity that I'm hallucinating?

I didn't care, sprinting suddenly toward her and catching her in the biggest hug I could give. She was real! She was here! Keria had finally returned to me! My heart nearly pounding out of my ribs, my face and hands becoming hot. Keria's face was pressed into my chest, cold tears staining my shirt.

"Don't ever leave again, please Keria." I begged, squeezing harder and tensing up.

"I won't, I promise." She answered, pulling away to look up at me. She was so pale compared to before, dark circles threatening to form under her eyes. Then it happened, her mouth suddenly crushing against mine. I returned the kiss, letting her hands reach up to my hair and grab it firmly. She didn't want me to disappear either, hanging on with her entire body. It was the perfect moment, all the feelings and hate from the outside world not touching us just for a minute. We were together, that was all that mattered. I could have stayed there forever, holding her close to me for all time until we both heard the click.

"Keria, get away from Kyo this second." Hatori barked, aiming a small handgun at both of us. His face was hard, but it's normal composure had been broken. He didn't want to do this. Keria tore away too fast, turning around and backing against me. Her expression was hateful, glaring straight at Hatori with the intensity of the sun.

"Put that thing down Hatori!" She growled, piercing into his eyes. Hatori looked down, his shoulders shaking before he suddenly dropped the gun onto the ground. I wish today that that moment would have been the end of it all, Keria and I free to be with each other. But as fate would have it, the moment the gun impacted the ground it exploded, Keria suddenly falling onto me.

"Keria!" Hatori and I screamed, catching her and kneeling down slowly. Hatori almost skidded to her side, pulling off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"I'm so sorry Keria, Akito forced me to. But your command broke her control, thank you." Hatori said quickly, almost slurring his words. I didn't care if he didn't mean to, Keria's blood was covering my arm warmly, ever cell in my body crushing under the pain it was causing me. Keria had a weak smile, covering the gun wound with both hands and looking up at me.

"I had a hunch that I could control the Zodiac like Akito. That would explain why Hatori listened to me when I would say something as a command." She whispered, turning to Hatori and becoming soft. "I'm sorry if I forced you to do anything you didn't want to Hatori."

"It doesn't matter, I was relieved when you helped me to break Akito's control. The only time I could resist it was when I didn't want to tell you about your other form like Akito had commanded me not to." He scoffed, moving her hands and looking at the wound. Keria inhaled sharply, turning her head toward me again. Her bloody hand pressed against my face weakly, shaking lightly.

"Don't let her control you Kyo, she only want you dead."

I was about to ask her who She was, but Keria's hand suddenly slipped and fell limply on the ground. Her eyes closed slowly, her final breath escaping her mouth softly. Keria just died, right there in my arms, making sure to comfort me with her last words. It was too much, my anger rising to an unimaginable level. Hatori and Akito were the ones to blame, my hand lashing out and punching him in the mouth.

"You killed her! You killed Keria! I hate you Hatori!" I screamed, beginning the long era of kicks and punches until he lye weakly on the ground. Hatori didn't fight back, merely wiped his wounds and then stood, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You have every right to hate me now Kyo, and quite frankly I'm beginning to despise myself."

"Who is She?" I asked, refusing to look up at him.

"Akito, she's actually a woman." The shocks were dulling now, nothing compared to watching Keria die in front of me. She wanted me to stay away from Akito, so I would. Akito had no more control over me, I wouldn't let her.

The eventual funeral a few days later was more than anyone could bare, Tohru and Shigure refusing to hold back their own tears over the closed casket. Akito was dressed in a bright red kimono, disrespecting the dead as well as she could think of. My hatred grew, but this was my time to say goodbye. Hours went by after the service, and everyone left me to stand in the cloudy field surrounded by the dead. Keria's tombstone was simple, pronouncing her name and birth day along with last week's date. _A Loved Friend and Daughter_ was pronounced underneath, the letters burning into my memory. Shigure wouldn't be able to get over this for a long time, and Tohru would have to deal with yet another death in her family. I looked up to see the first snowflakes of the season beginning to fall around the graveyard, the sky weeping in the cold weather for Keria.

_To Be Continued.... _

_Read The New God, available now._


	16. The Other God Revision is Coming!

I'M BAAAAAACK!

And to celebrate, I'm revising ALL the fanfiction!

The Other God will be revised and updated to be the very best that it can be!

Stay updated to see the new revised version in ASAP!


End file.
